


Things I Say In My Mind

by eb18490



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Based off the Tumblr prompt:“We both went to the same romantic movie alone and this is the sad part mind if I cry?“ AU





	Things I Say In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short AU, just one chapter. Leave comments if you want more chapters, and thanks for reading! :)

_ ‘This is the sad part of the movie. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.  _

_ The single guy next to you is looking at you like you’re weird. Don’t- Crap. Stop sniffling. Just- Now your eye makeup is going to get smudged.  _

_ Why does this always happen. And the single guy is cute. Come on.  _

_Great. Now the dude just left the girl._ **WHY COULDN”T THEY JUST HAVE HAD A GOOD LIFE TOGETHER?** _Oh God. The dog got hit by a car. Some romantic movie._

_ You have got to be kidding me. They meet at the guy’s date? She's the waitress? Who wrote this shit? I’m going to complain.  _

_Am I crying because of the sadness or because this movie was a waste of ten dollars? I could be shopping right now. I could be at the_ **GYM.** _I hate the gym but I go anyway. Is my-_ **MY EYELINER** **JUST SMUDGED**. _Why don’t I just go to the bathroom and fix it. Great idea._

_ Cute single guy is looking at me again. Now I’m unsure, is he looking at me to look at me, or do I look weird from this movie? Why was this a good idea? _

_ Oh, good. The movie’s over. _

_ I should go talk to him. Oh. We’re the only single people in this room. Wow. Maybe I should go talk to him. _

_ Okay. My makeup’s fine. The waterproof eyeliner really helped. I’m going to go talk to him. Maybe go ask him to get a coffee. _

_ Oh. He’s coming over here.  _ ** HE’S COMING OVER HERE. **

_ So… you invited me to coffee? Sure, I’ll go. _

_ Yes. I’m just staring awkwardly into your eyes. They’re pretty. _ ** PLEASE DON’T NOTICE. ** _No, I hated that movie. You did too? Good. It was a waste of money. Oh, you want my name? Sure. Yours is nice. _

_ Coffee? Let’s go.' _


End file.
